


case29 Biscuit Break

by SeptuVariest



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feeding, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptuVariest/pseuds/SeptuVariest
Summary: I've wanted to write some fluffy AngexCharlotte ever since the anime ended. Here's hoping to season 2.





	1. New Orders

In the later days of Team White Pigeon's breif vacation in Casablanca, Ange's usually prompt and predictable appearances at breakfast, lunch and dinner became less frequent. At first, most of her fellow spies didn't notice, or even care - Ange had always been a wild card, and one of the wilder ones at that - but as the days went on without hair nor hide of her, Dorothy began to worry, as was her 'responsibility' as the older sister of the team.  
"Princess-- Oh, I mean Charlotte... Charlotte, right?" Approaching the titular Princess of the team, Dorothy found she still had no idea how to talk to her, even after spending almost a month in the same house as her.  
"'Charlotte' is fine, Dorothy. I hardly think I can return to England and happily resume my life as a royal after what happened..." with a barely noticeable shot of melancholy, Charlotte took a moment to reflect on her situation, before turning back to face Dorothy.  
"I can hardly blame you!" Not knowing wether she should laugh or not, Dorothy took a seat next to Charlotte. Pouring herself a glass of lemonade, and trying to avoid taking the last of it, Dorothy looked out across the beach for a moment. "It was a pretty close one..." Trailing off, Dorothy tried to remind herself why she'd taken the time to talk to her. "Anyways, you've got a good relationship with Ange, right?" She tried not to cringe at her own poor word choice, and then continued before the silence could empthasize it. "And I'm sure you've noticed she's been a bit... Tardy, recently, surely?" Dorothy couldn't help but be thrown off by Charlotte's bourgouise atmosphere.  
"Well, our relationship is better than most." Charlotte stayed as cordial as ever, smiling through Dorothy's missteps. "But I wouldn't say she's been tardy, just busy."  
"Busy?" Having to quickly empty her mouthful of lemonade, for fear of choking on it, Dorothy took a moment to think about what 'busy' could mean, in Casablanca of all places; using the C-Ball to steal from bakeries? Playing superhero? Trying to get extra missions in to steal the Christmas Bonus? None of them were a particularily pretty image. "Busy doing what, exactly? I'm just worrying about her is all. She isn't in any danger, is she?"  
"Danger? No, Dorothy, you don't need to worry at all." Leaning forwards onto the table, and letting a light smirk cross her face, Charlotte couldn't help but smile at Dorothy's maternal instincts. "She's just been cooped up in her room. Lord knows doing what..." She stopped for a second, surprised that even she didn't know what Ange was really doing. "Well, I imagine this means you'd like me to check up on her?"  
"Ah, if you'd be so kind." Dorothy managed to let out a sigh of relief as Charlotte took the courtesy of cutting their ordeal short. The two girls were friends, definitely, but it was rare for Dorothy to find Charlotte without an Ange somewhere nearby to make the conversation easier, or at least a bit more fun. "As the team leader, I have a responsibility to... Umm--"  
Cutting her off before Dorothy could say anything else, Charlotte slowly rose from her seat, leaving behind her china set and half-eaten slice of cake. "I'll check in on our little Lizard friend, then."


	2. On The Planet of the Black Lizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading the first chapter. Now we're getting to the good stuff.

"Ange...?" Knocking lightly on the door with her free hand, Princess Charlotte tried to ruse Ange from whatever she was doing inside. A moment of pause, of complete silence, and then Charlotte knocked again. "Ange--" Charlotte stopped for a second, glanced up and down the corridor gingerly, and then leaned in even closer. "Charlotte?"

A rustle came from within. Charlotte stood back with a smile, eagerly waiting for Ange to open up and let her in. After waiting for long enough to still be considered 'polite', Charlotte seized the doorknob and carefully pushed her way inside. "Charlotte? Are you in here?"

Surely enough, she was. crouching on the queen-sized bed - of course she had given herself the room with the biggest bed - Ange was poring obsessively over piles of papers; official reports, newspapers and maps, many in languages that even Charlotte couldn't read. She obviously hadn't changed out of her pyjamas in days, the light green set hung limp on her shoulders.

"Ch-Charlotte? What are you doing?" approaching Ange with somewhat of a concerned look on her face, Charlotte tried to climb onto the bed with her, but couldn't find anywhere that wasn't covered in papers. Noticing she wasn't getting an answer, Charlotte reached across the bed towards Ange, trying not to let her corncern slip into her expression.

Stopping her hand to take a look at what Ange was doing, Charlotte found that not only was Ange reading as many of the papers as she could at once, she was also scribbling incoherent nonsense onto a stack of blank papers to her side, and then letting them fall off the side of the bed without a care for their contents. The side of the bed opposite from Charlotte was now a small waterfall of parchment and ink. Upon realising this, Charlotte called out, now concerned for Ange's health.

"Charlotte!" She immediately rushed onto the bed, letting herself kick away as many of the papers as she could, and crawling over to Ange's side, grabbing her hand, and shaking her from her obsessive reverie. "What are you doing?!"

"Princess!" As though she only just noticed, Ange jerked up, dropping everything. Taking a moment to consider herself, her shoulders dropped again, and her normal calm demenour returned. "I was... Planning. For our return to England." Quickly realising this wouldn't do as an explanation, Ange continued. "Ways to find Zelda, ways to... to keep you safe."

Charlotte sighed. She couldn't even tell if she was relieved. "You don't need to push yourself this hard, Charlotte. Please." Letting herself relax, Charlotte shuffled about until she had a place to sit, and moved closer to Ange. "We were all worried about you. You should at least eat something." Bringing her hand up, Charlotte showed Ange what she had brought; a small bag of cakes, multicolored and covered in icing.

Ange took one look at the bag and turned away, trying to hold back the blush flushing across her cheeks. "You don't need to worry. We of the Black Lizard Planet can turn the sunlight into energy."

Charlotte's gaze narrowed. "Well, the windows are closed too, so I think you should be starving either way."

Ange tensed up for a moment, surprised that Charlotte managed to get past her lies. "I--"

"You don't need to be so tight-up, Ange. We're not in England anymore." Letting her smile come back, Charlotte reached down and untied the bow on the crest of the bag, and reached inside. Swallowing her own desire to eat it herself, she pulled out one of the neat little cakes. "These are called 'French Fancies', Ange. They're one of my favourites." A bite-sized pink cake, made mostly of striped icing and sponge, with a hill on the top filled full of flavoured syrup.  "I found them at a nearby bakery." For a moment, Charlotte considered leaving them with Ange, but she had quickly had a better idea instead. "Here, open your mouth..."

To Charlotte's surprise, Ange complied. "I guess I'll have one..." Slowly, Ange's fake-tsundere guise was being chipped away.

"Aaaah..." Still fighting the temptation to eat it herself, Charlotte forced the cake forward, and slipped it past Ange's lips. Feeling the tips of her fingers brush against Ange's lips - despite them being unsurprisingly dry - was an intensely tactile feeling, and Charlotte pulled back her fingers as soon as she felt her heart begin to flutter. Watching the cake dissapear as Ange tried to observe her manners, Charlotte's smile grew even larger. "How was it?"

"Mmh!" Shocked by how much sweetness could be contained in the tiny package, Ange covered her mouth with one of her palms and swallowed heavily. "It's... Good. Strawberry." Ange turned away from Charlotte's intense and eager gaze, another cloud of red brushing over her cheeks. 

 "Would you like another?" Taking another cake from the bag, this time a bright yellow, Charlotte held it up between them, happy to continue their snacktime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might get a bit confusing knowing who is referring to who. I tried my best to think of some way around it, but I don't know with how much success.


	3. The Impostors' Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there. I just had to stop to satisfy my own selfish desires.

"Y-yes..." Shuffling almost uncomfortably on the bed, Ange seemed like she was trying to break out of her Black-Lizard persona and have some fun with her childhood friend, but wasn't quite there yet. Ange, the self-sufficient spy she was, had very little experience with getting gifts, much less asking for them. "...I would." The bright red of her cheeks made a wonderful contrast with rich grey of her hair.  
Charlotte moved the cake slowly closer to Ange's mouth, and moved her own face in closer as well. A few inches from Ange, she stopped, trying to pull a reaction out of her.  
Charlotte was soon to find just what she was dealing with. As soon as she stopped, Ange seemed almost shocked. If Charlotte wasn't mistaken, she could've heard a slight whine from Ange, and seen a slight flash of dissapointment run across her face.  
"Charlotte, how long has it been since you've had something like this?" Feeling sorry for her body double, Charlotte slipped the cake past Ange's lips, with a hint of pity.  
Ange tried to savour the taste, but couldn't catch it through the sudden confusion Charlotte had left her with. Swallowing, but barely able to notice the texture, she turned to Charlotte. "I can't remember. Ten years, at least." The air went cold for a moment.  
Breaking through the silence, Charlotte was the first to console either of them, as usual. "You don't need to worry about that anymore." Charlotte had been planning on sharing the cakes between them, but with this new development, her heart was telling her Ange deserved them more. She'd been trying so hard, for so long, and all for her. She crawled even closer to Ange, until she could almost see the spare crumbs left on her lips, and watch the flash of her tongue as she tried to pick up each one.  
Looking up, she realised instantly how close she was to Ange's face she was, and tried to move back. But as far as she moved away, Ange followed, keeping the distance the same.  
"I'll still have to worry a little, Princess..." Smiling away the memories, Ange regained her composure.  
"So brave, Charlotte." She didn't want to admit it, but hearing how much Ange cared for her made her heart flutter. With this, she brought another similar, bright red cake from the bag between her thighs.

The pair continued this process for a while - Charlotte feeding Ange the set of multicolored cakes between happy and sad memories. By now, they had reached the last one; completely white, but just as delicious as any of the others, surely.

"Oh, this is the last one..." Dissapointed that their private snacktime was coming to an end, Charlotte looked down at it, and then up at Ange, who had her eyes already closed and motuh open in anticipation. Slightly envious that she hadn't had any herself, she decided to play a game with it instead. Bringing it tantalisingly close to Ange's lips, she had to hold onto it carefully to make sure Ange's lizard-tongue didn't pull it out of her grip. But just as she tried to take it, Charlotte pulled it back.  
"Princess...?" Surprised at this sadistic streak, Ange pursued the sweet across the bed, eagerly snapping at it, until Charlotte had to put it back in the bag to keep it from her.  
"Now, Charlotte, if you want this one..." Charlotte stopped for a second, having fun imagining how what she could tease out of Ange. It wasn't long before she found the perfect game. "You'll have to call me by my real name. That's not too hard, is it?" Saying 'real name' had an surprinsingly strong effect on her, as the awful thought that no-one had called her that in ten years washed over her. This only made Charlotte all the more eager to hear it.  
"Your... Real name?" Ange spluttered for a moment, and Charlotte wondered if it really was that easy. Ange suddenly shuffled away from Charlotte, until her back was up against the bed poster, and her cheeks were a bright, full red.  
"It's not that hard, is it?" Charlotte teasingly followed Ange across the bed, waddling forward on her knees, slowly taking the stark white cake from it's bag and offering it to Ange again. "Not for one of these, right?" She couldn't help but smile at Ange. "Just tell me you want it, Charlotte, and I'll give you it."  
"I..." Ange squeaked, slipping down until she was almost laying on the bed. "I want it, Ange...!" Both girls shook at Ange's tone, but Charlotte was obviously more affected by it. Hearing her name for the first time in so long released something inside her, and sent a deep shiver down the core of her spine.  
"Then I'll give it to you." Charlotte dropped the cake into her own mouth, and then sunk down onto Ange, sealing their mouths with an especially sweet kiss.


	4. A Lizard Loses Her Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the good stuff.

A few moments later, the two girls looked more like eachother than ever, now with the matches shades of red plastered across their cheeks. "Cha-- Charlotte...?" Charlotte called out to Ange, who seemed not to be replying, still laying on the bed underneath her blonde doppleganger. "Charlotte?"  
Instead of following the mood, Ange was focusing more on not choking on the cake that had just been delivered into her mouth. After a few unpleasant faces, she managed to swallow it, deciding that this was probably her favourite flavour - perhaps that was just because of the slight hint of Charlotte's lipstick that had been left on as it passed between them.  
Trying again, Charlotte sat back onto the bed, giving Ange a moment to breathe. "S-sorry-- About that..." Brushing a few strands of hair from her face, Charlotte tried to laugh it off. "That wasn't a great idea, was it?" She glanced away, trying to hide her own peachy cheeks.  
"Ange..." From below, Ange called out to Charlotte.  
Charlotte looked down at her again, wondering if something was wrong? "Charlotte?"  
For a moment, Ange seemed dissapointed. "Huh. It didn't work." Ange was met with a confused stare. "I thought I could get you to kiss me again if I said your name."  
"Well..." Charlotte shivered again; she didn't know what it was, but Ange always managed to drag the best and the worst out of her, even when they were young. "...Maybe you should try again and see?"  
"Ang--" Ange was cut off and Charlotte took the cue and descended on her. This kiss, without the presence of any sweets, was far more sensual than the first. It seemed now that Charlotte had gotten a taste, she wasn't backing off. Ange, pinned under her, was barely able to move as Charlotte locked her legs around Ange's, and ran her loving hands across her cheeks, picking away sleepydust and sweeping away locks of her hair. Charlotte's fingers felt like feathers to Ange's touch-starved face. Without thinking, her own fingers rose, higher and higher until they rested on the delicate curve of the small of Charlotte's back. Her thumbs sank down, over her flanks, until her hands had a hold on her stomach. Unable to see past Charlotte's loving eyes, and unable to disconnect the kiss, she ran them up and down the sides of Charlotte's stomach, using them to examine her figure, and tease noises and twitches from her. Charlotte dived even deeper - or perhaps Ange pulled her - into the kiss, running her body up against Ange's for a moment,  
Running out of breath suddenly, Charlotte pulled up, smiling lightly, but still with a certain look in eyes.

"Ange! Ange! Ange!" Ange tried to egg on Charlotte, her own hands still feverishly dancing over the fabric of Charlotte's light shirt.  
"Hah..." trying to catch her breath, Charlotte couldn't help but chuckle at Ange's eagerness. "That's not going to work just yet." Apparently ticklish, she squirmed under Ange's fingers as they felt their way across her slim stomach. "Stop--! Charlotte, let me--!" Trying rather desperately to pin down Ange's hands, Charlotte grabbed them and pulled them off her hips. For a moment, she watched them move under her grip, and wondered how long it had been since she'd been able to touch someone like this, or even at all. She shook the thought off, though, and looked back to her partner with a fresh desire. looking down at Ange in her pyjamas, which Charlotte had almost unconsciously torn all the way off in their last kiss, she couldn't find any of the lies or deception the spy usually carried about herself.

Charlotte let go of Ange for a moment, and found her hands almost immediately grabbed hold of her again, trying to force their way through her shirt. "Fine... Have it your way, then." Sighing, more to calm her heart than anything else, Charlotte reached down and pulled off her shirt, instantly feeling Ange's fingers press into her stomach once it was off. She had gained weight whilst Ange had tended to her wheelchair-bound self, and she was clearly enjoying the slight softness of it. "Now, Charlotte..." Sliding forwards, letting herself relax onto Ange, she got to work on the buttons of Ange's pyjamas. "...It's your turn."


	5. The Black Lizard Turns Red

After pulling off the last button of Ange's pyjamas, and greedily exposing her naked body, Charlote was met with a surprise. Naively, she had expected Ange's body, like her face, to be a mirror match of her own. It was still close - the size of her breasts, the width of her shoulders, her trim waist - but now, more than ever, it was obvious how far their paths had diverged in the last ten years. Unlike Charlotte's soft, smooth stomach, Ange's was tough and unforgiving, with clearly defined muscles and bones. Charlotte ran her hands across it, tracing the scars, until she stopped at her solar plexus, the only soft part of her body left. Pressing her fingers into it, she relished in feeling Ange's breath rise and fall. Despite everything, Ange was still alive. She had survived all her trails, and was back at her side. This thought brought her smile back before Ange could notice it was gone, and she could enjoy herself again. Pulling herself out of her mind, she could feel Ange's hands again, hear her shaking breaths. She was yanked even further out of her reverie when she felt Ange's finger slide unceremoniously across her stomach and slipped into her navel.  
"Ch- Charlotte!" Not being able to help her ticklishness, Charlotte froze up as Ange explored it, her nail scraping around at the knot inside it. "Stop it!" Holding back a laugh, she batted Ange's arm away. "You really can't hold back, can you?" She was surprised by how eager, even forceful, Ange could be. Perhaps she should have been on top. Charlotte wanted to please Ange, to give her a reward for everything she'd done for her, but she couldn't help but get caught up every time she took a step forward.

For the first time in a while, Ange spoke up. "Princess, is something wrong?" She stopped groping Charlotte's hips and legs, to look at her. "Am I... Am I not good enough?" A tinge of red returned to her cheeks as she shuffled back across the bed, trying to disconnect herself from Charlotte.  
"No...!" Worried by Ange's sudden loss of composure, Charlotte hurried forwards, trying to liven the mood. "You are good enough! I--" She swallowed, and then arced over Ange, forgetting all the worry she'd held a moment ago. "I'll show you how good you are. I'll show you how much I love you." Pressing her body against Ange's again, pinning her down. Arching her body, Charlotte brought her face right up to Ange's, closer and closer, until she could see beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, and feel her laboured breathing against her cheek. After she had got comfortable riding up against her body, Charlotte moved her leg until it was between Ange's, then brought it up, between the crux of her legs, up to her crotch. A flush of air brushed past Charlotte's face as Ange gasped as she pitched her knee up.

Ange's arms seized up, and then she dug her fingers into Charlotte's soft back. In reply, Charlotte stroked her hand down Ange's side, and underneath her pyjamas. Hesitating, she began by coasting her fingers along the inside of Ange's leg, dancing eagerly around her vagina.  
"...Ange!" Charlotte's fingers began rubbing faster, and deeper, and Ange called out, filling the room with her voice.  
"Charlotte, not so loud...!" Jostling herself into a position where she could use one hand to please Ange and the other to hold a finger over her lips, Charlotte tried to keep her partner quiet as best she could.  
"Ange... I... I can't..." Holding her voice back, Ange gripped tighter to Charlotte as the pair rocked back and forth on the bed.  
Not stopping, Charlotte took the initiative and sealed Ange's lips with her mouth before she could cry out again. Pushing herself as deep inside Ange as she could, Charlotte felt the body beneath her cry out.  
Unable to moan, Ange's chest pitched into Charlotte's, and she tore away, taking a deep, shaking breath.

After a moment more of uncontrolled, desperate movement, the two settled down, sinking further into the bed than they thought possible. "A-- An-- Ange..." Barely able to speak without moaning it, Ange basked in the feeling, and soaked in her own sweat, which now doused the back of her pyjamas. "Than--"

Charlotte hung over Ange, happily watching her bliss out. "You don't need to thank me, Charlotte."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time, please forgive me.


	6. Sunrise on The Black Lizard Planet

Satsified, Charlotte rolled off of Ange, collapsing onto the bed, just next to her. Still breathing hard, they lay there with placated smiles on their faces. Ange, especially, had a vacant look in her slowly-closing eyes, as though Charlotte had knocked her out cold with her intensity.  
"Charlotte?" Glancing across the bed, Charlotte checked to see if Ange was even still awake. No reply. A grin spread across Charlotte's face, and she snuggled closer up to Ange; this would be the first time Charlotte had she had seen her sleeping face since their reunion. She was actually starting to think Ange just didn't sleep. Resting her head in the crook of Ange's shoulder, Charlotte whispered sweet nothings, more to calm her own heart than Ange's, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Charlotte woke up groggy, and still slightly tired, the next morning. Having slept without any of her normal nightclothes on, and on top of the duvet, she found she was particularily cold. And alone. Her head was no longer nuzzled into Ange's neck, but instead onto a pile of pillows shaped very much like an Ange. Unwrapping her arms from around it and rubbing the sleepydust from her eyes, she took a look around the bed. At the foot of the bed, a pile of documents still waited to be read, along with everything else Ange had been working with before she had shown up yesterday. Trying to forget about it, Charlotte crawled across the bed and scooped up her discarded shirt, throwing it over her shoulders haphazardly, still trying to find Ange somewhere in the room. A rush of sadness brushed past Charlotte as the thought that Ange had abandoned her to do something 'more important' crossed her mind. "Charlotte..." She barely managed to make out the words, her throat still dry.  
As if on cue, the door to the room began to brush open.  
Jolting up on the bed, Charlotte immediately slipped under the covers, trying to hide herself from whoever was coming in. Under the duvet, she struggled to make herself presentable without making too much commotion.  
Light footsteps pattered across the floor towards the bed, and then the duvet was thrown up, and after a rush of air and light, Charlotte was met with Ange's face again.  
Wearing an unfamiliar smile, Ange greeted her under the sheets. "Good morning, Princess." Despite her smile, her voice was still as deadpan as ever. In her hands she held a sizeable tray, which had an impressive display of breakfast-themed snacks and drinks on it - Croissants, orange juice, fried toast, a hastily assembled Full English, and in the corner, a small trio of multicolored french fancies. "You didn't have any dinner last night; I thought you'd be hungry."  
"Charlotte, didn't I tell you to stop worrying about me?" Her words betraying herself, Charlotte couldn't help but gawk at the set as it set her stomach rumbling.  
Ange blushed slightly, looking down at the almost excessive breakfast she'd made for them. "S-Sorry... It's just habit." Her emotions strained through slightly, and Charlotte was surprised by how hurt she sounded.  
"Well... Maybe just a little bit." Unable to hold herself back, Charlotte's starving hand reached out for one of the croissants - Still warm - and took a bite. "Mmh!" Taken aback at how much flavour could be inside something made purely from bread, Charlotte swallowed, and then shuffled closer to Ange. "Thank you, Charlotte." After planting a kiss on her cheek, the two eagerly tucked into their breakfast under the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support, everyone. I'm planning on writing a bit of a more serious fic soon, so look forward to it. Writing again feels great; it's really got the gears moving.


End file.
